Crazy-renegade
Basic Stuff Name: Yuan Ka-fai. (Disturbed version) Username: Crazy-renegade. Series: Tales of Symphonia. Played By: Meowzy. Time Period: Post-game (the first game!) RP: Disturbia_rp. Age: 4058. (fff) Height: 5'10". Hair: Blue. Eyes: Teal. Birthplace: Region currently known as Asgard. Weapon: Double-edged saber, lightning magic. Pre-game history: Born in the Asgard region during the Ancient Kharlan War, Yuan was one of the first half-elves to be given a high military rank. Whether this was because of his capabilities or his lineage is unknown. However, this is what caught the interest of the Yggdrasill siblings, who were traveling around the world in hopes of ending discrimination. When they heard of a nefarious plot that Sylvarant had concocted, the two sought out the help of Kratos Aurion, a member of the Tethe’alla knighthood and one of Yuan’s opposers on the battlefield. Sadly, despite their meeting with Tethe’alla’s king, Sylvarant’s plans could not be avoided and the capital was destroyed. Though the reason or method are never mentioned, Kratos introduced the two siblings to Yuan. The Sylvarantian half-elf was determined to prove that the dream the Yggdrasills shared was nothing but hypocrisy and decided to travel with them. Kratos Aurion, who had been relieved of his knightly duties, took Mithos on as his student and journeyed with them as well. This is how the ‘Four Kharlan Heroes’ were born. Together, the four heroes went on a whole bunch of crazy adventures. Niflheim, Ozette flues, Centurions, Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium… They saw it all. Because, yes, apparently quite early in their journey they acquired Cruxis Crystals and reached the status of Seraph. Meanwhile, the war raged on and eventually, thanks to overuse of magi-technology, the great tree which provided Mana for the world withered away. After what must have been a tiring journey, Mithos had made pacts with all the Summon Spirits and used their powers to aid their ideals. Mithos gained control of the Eternal Sword, a weapon forged especially for him by the king of Summon Spirits; Origin. With this, the lands of Sylvarant and Tethe’alla were split apart, becoming two different worlds on shifted dimensions. The Great Tree’s seed was placed in the center of the worlds, protected by so-called Mana Links, and the hourglass system was created as a temporary measure to preserve both worlds. The four heroes had planned to resurrect the tree later, using the blessing of Derris-Kharlan. This was a comet consisting of Mana, which passed the planet Aselia every hundred years. Sadly, everything went wrong when Martel was assassinated by a human who was trying to take control of the Mana. Unable to accept his sister’s death, Mithos tied her Cruxis Crystal, which contained her conscience, to the Great Seed. Derris-Kharlan, which appeared not long after, was bound to the planet by the Eternal Sword, its Mana being fed to the seed to keep Martel’s soul alive. Soon after, the organization of Cruxis was created, with Mithos at its head. Believing in the boy’s ideals, both Yuan and Kratos became his right-hand men. Though Kratos pledged his loyalty to Mithos completely, Yuan had his doubts about what they were doing. He knew that Martel’s final wish wasn’t meant to be interpreted in such a way, neither would she want to be revived at the cost of anyone else’s life. Neither Kratos, nor Mithos would listen to his words. Therefore, he took matters into his own hands and started his own, underground organization; the Renegades. Having to remain in the shadows to maintain his cover as double-agent, Yuan hardly ever took care of business himself. All field missions were left in the hands of his capable lieutenant as he pretended to be loyal to Cruxis, meanwhile leaking all sorts of information to his subordinates. He also manipulated Rodyle, one of the Grand Cardinals, into building a Mana Cannon, with which he would destroy the Tower of Salvation. At several points in time, Yuan cautiously approached Kratos, asking him to release Origin’s seal. Sadly, all his attempts were cut short. Later, Kratos realized on his own that Mithos’ ideal of an Age of Lifeless Beings wasn’t the proper ideal to cling to, and began to search for a way for humans to wield the Eternal Sword. This is how the man met Anna. A few years later, after his wife and son were seemingly killed, Yuan approached him once more. The only response he received was that Kratos simply “did not care anymore”. Disturbia Stuff Divertion from canon: After Kratos left on Derris-Kharlan, Yuan was struck with the sudden realization that all his old friends were now gone. Even though Lloyd was there at the moment, that kid would just grow old and die too, along with everyone else around him. He would have to watch over the tree and the new world all by himself, for all eternity. He’d have to prevent wars from breaking out and misuse of magi-technology… His companions basically left the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. Unable to bear the weight of that thought, he just kind of snapped. His new disturbed thoughtpattern: Disturbed!Yuan believes that the only way to keep the world safe is to get rid of the sinners. He also believes that he, as the last of the Four Seraphim, has the right to dispose of those sinners. Don't match up to his requirements of good little human and he'll try to kill you. It's as simple as that. But he's just trying to make his old companions proud, really.